


Of Whispers and Unexplored Territories

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning After, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: Your evening started out not going the way you'd planned it. The restaurant had double booked your table, forcing you to share some random guy's table. But as the night grew, you realized maybe not having everything planned out also had its benefits.Case in point, meeting the random guy—Brian Kang. He smells like danger, but he's also the whole new adventure you've been waiting for.Are you ready for your life to be turned inside out?





	1. Chapter 1

"Come over to my place," he whispers in your ear.

The hairs on the back of your neck stand. A shiver runs down your spine.

_Damn this cold weather._

Lies.

 _Damn Brian Kang._   _Damn him and his deep voice._

It was the same voice he had whispered to you in, a few hours ago. The one that had signalled the start of a game he wanted to play. The very same one that made you decide that you wanted in.

It was a childish game.

Brian had picked out the couple seated in a far corner of the restaurant, a red stiletto discarded on the floor beneath their table, the owner's stocking clad foot, running up and down the leg of the man sitting across her. You were the one who spotted them first, and Brian, with his creative mind insisted that the both of you dub them lines. _Dub them lines? Who even does that?_ But the moment he whispered, "Honey, when are you introducing me to your mom?" in his deep husky voice, you were sold.

The both of you spent the entire evening taking turns making up senseless dialogues for the unknowing couple, laughing until your sides ached, until you had finished one bottle of wine, and then another. 

The initial awkwardness when you first met Brian, when you had asked him if you could share his table, gone. The restaurant's double booking blunder, forgiven. All the work of the alcohol in your bloodstream. You felt brave, like you were capable of anything. You could even do _him_. All he has to do is ask.

That was what you thought.

"Brian, y-you're drunk. No one's around. The game's over..." You push him away.

In an alternate universe you would've answered in a resounding yes. You would've grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him full on the lips. An alternate universe you can't gain access to because it required more than two bottles of wine, and you were a few glasses shy.

"I'm not drunk," he insists. "I've just the enough amount of alcohol in my system to ask you... Be my muse?"

_Excuse me, what?!_

The soundtrack of Titanic begins playing at the back of your head. Jack is drawing a portrait of Rose, naked on a couch. The ship is about to sink, and everyone with it.

"Your muse?! So you can draw me naked and put me up on some wall for the world to see?! Brian, if this is how it's going to be I'd rather be written a song about! Spare me the emba—"

"—I can change your mind. I can make you feel things those singer-songwriters can't..."

You hated him. You hated how there wasn't even a hint of urgency in his voice, like he knows you're going to give in anyway.

 _Yes! Just say yes!_ "No."

Brian suddenly pulls you towards him. For a minute, you don't know whether to make contact with his smoldering eyes or nuzzle your face on his neck. You decide that the former's safer, or so you pray. God knows what you might do to that solid warm body pressed against you—mole, collar bones, and all. And god, that scent! _Is this what they call pheromones?_ It smells delicious... _He's delicious._ You resist the urge to breathe him all in, leave yourself some for another time. _No, this can't possibly be the last._

His face was dark, hidden by the shadow cast from the light of the lamppost behind him, but you could still feel his gaze burning through your soul. He pulls you even closer, your bodies flush against each other. You've somehow found yourself on your toes, his hand firm on the small of your back—you're not going anywhere. You can see his face clearer now, his eyes look like a predator ready to devour its prey.

_Kill me now._

His lips barely graze yours as he whispers in your ear. "I'm an artist, my hands are talented..."

His other hand begins to roam, finding its way beneath your coat and under your blouse. His touch sending goosebumps all over your body so intense it almost hurts. You're pretty sure he can feel them too, but he doesn't stop. You can even feel him smiling.

_Fuck you, Kang!_

But it's not like you've been resisting in the first place. You remain frozen, hands on his broad shoulders to support yourself, remembering to draw in deep breaths every so often. You can't faint, not just yet. Not when he's only giving you a teaser of what he's capable of.

His hand continues to roam behind you until it finds its destination, that lacy fabric wrapped around your chest. His fingers fumble, searching for the clasps.

"Not there Brian..." You roll your eyes. "Talented hands, huh?"

"Shit."

He's too flustered, you're finally able to push him away.

"I swear I can—"

"Shut up! Just shut up before I change my mind. I can't believe I'm saying yes to a complete stranger. But fuck, yes Brian! There I said it. Goddamn it, it feels so good!"

"You feisty little thing." He laughs.

He grabs your hand and starts for the streets, away from the shelter of the bus stop, out into the rain.

"It's raining!"

He takes off his denim jacket and arranges it carefully on your head. "Better?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I live just a few blocks away. If we make a run for it we'll get there in no time."

"Are you kidding me?! You'll get us sick!" You peer at him angrily from beneath the jacket.

"I'll run us a hot bath. You can have one once we—"

"Fuck!" You cower behind his arm as lightning flashes in the sky.

"Okay... I guess you've sorted out your priorities then..."

"Brian!"

"What?!" He laughs, tucking you right beside him as he lifts his jacket in the air—your makeshift shelter. "Ready?" He smiles, or maybe he smirks. 

" _I_ must be crazy." You breathe in the cold wind hitting your face. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax, we're just getting started...


	2. Chapter 2

You're standing at the door to Brian's apartment, water dripping from your hair and clothes. He had unburdened you of your rain-soaked coat, carrying it together with his jacket. It was quite charming actually, how he'd removed the coat off your back. You would have swooned, if only he hadn't made you run through that storm, made you a dripping mess.

You had squeezed yourself beside him, who was equally drenched, trying to find comfort in whatever heat was emanating from his body. It was taking him too long, opening the goddamned door. The air was getting chilly, yet he was taking his own sweet time fitting the key into the lock.

_Faster, Mr. Talented Hands!_

You watch him hungrily, stealing a glance at his chest—his white button down shirt, now practically transparent. _A whole meal sir._ You unconciously bite your lip.

He clears his throat.

_No way I said that out loud..._

Guilty.

His eyes are on you, a feral look in them.

"Brian-"

He doesn't allow another word to escape your lips, crashing his own against yours. He starts off with kisses, warming you up, then a bite, just when you least expect it. Your eyes snap open. He pauses, ready to pull away, but you bite back, hard. _Finish what you started_ , you would've said if your mouth weren't preoccupied. He takes the hint, the corner of his lips arching into a smile as he proceeds nibbling your lips before running his tongue over them as if soothing all those small bites he'd made.

You hold onto him, onto his solid chest, bunching his shirt, kissing him back, as he squeezes your waist and brings you closer to him. You're so caught up in the moment that the instant he whispers, "Tongue..." in his husky voice, you comply not realizing the consequence. You lose it the moment he sucks on your tongue, whimpering as your knees give out. "Brian," you try to say, but it comes out muffled, like a moan. He hears you nevertheless, feels you slipping from his hold. His arms snake their way up your back and tightens around you. He's got you.

From somewhere along the corridor, the echo of a door opening and closing pulls you back into reality, that you're in plain sight. You pull away, ending the kiss reluctantly.

Brian steals a kiss, smirks, when he succeeds. He touches his forehead to yours. "Damn, you look gorgeous with those swollen lips," he muses, running his thumb over them.

"Shut up, dont embarrass me," you say ducking your head. "Let's please go inside."

The minute the door opens, Brian drags you in, discards the wet clothes he was carrying on the floor. He hits the light switch on without even looking, his eyes on you the entire time.

"Happy?" He slowly backs you to the door, plastering his entire length on you. He grunts, you gasp. He's all hard planes and contours. He's on fire despite his wet shirt, wet pants—erection pressing on you.

He skims his nose on your collarbone, travelling up your neck, all the way to your cheek, licking the droplets of rain in his wake. He hovers on the side of your lips. "Can you feel me? I want you so bad!" he whispers with so much want.

You feel something inside of you snap. You finally realize what's driving you, what's making you feel like a tigress on a hunt. It's a thirst that neither wine nor water can quench. It's a thirst for Brian Kang.

You close the distance to his lips, kissing him until you're dizzy. He thrusts his tongue in mouth, and you let him explore—tasting, feeling. You decide to suck on his tongue, see how he likes it. His reaction doesn't disappoint, only the sexiest guttural sound coming from the back of his throat. _Jesus, Brian Kang!_ You keep at it, pulling his hair every now and then, while his hands take command of your upper body, fingers creeping into your bra to tease you, but never to unclasp.

"Please, please..."

"Please what baby?" Brian hums in your ear.

"Touch me now!"

It was enough encouragement for him, who quickly hikes up your skirt so you could wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you, smothering you with kisses all the while.

"W-Wait, watch where you're going..." you say breathlessly as you watched him tread carelessly into his studio.

"Don't worry," he replies, unbothered.

He finally stops and lowers you on his worktable. You can't help but marvel at the clutter on it, unfinished sketches and pallettes of paint, but he just shoves everything aside, clearing his desk to give more room for his muse—for you.

You watch shamelessly as he begins to undress infront of you. You take in the sights as he unbuttons his shirt, one after the other—muscular chest, flat abs, and tapered hips. He unbuckles his pants next, the sound of the swish of leather exciting you. But he stops midway, leaving his zipper untouched, only to kiss you deeply. _That can wait..._ you think to yourself as he peppers your neck with kisses, a suck here and there. Before you know it, it's your turn to be undressed. "Beautiful," he murmurs as he finishes undoing the delicate buttons of your blouse, watching as you shrug them off your shoulders.

He bends down to kiss your shoulder before nuzzling the strap of your bra and nipping it with his teeth to remove it.

"Delicious," you hear him say before he sucks on one breast, wetting the fabric, the sensation so pleasurable, you involuntarily arch your back giving him full access to your chest. He turns his attention to the other one, pulling the down flimsy lace of your bra, and squeezing it. You whimper, carding your fingers through his thick silver mane.

"Oh god, this feels so good!" You pull him towards you for more.

You've lost yourself in a vortex of pleasure as he alternately sucks and pinches your nipples. And just when you can't take it anymore, he stops.

With hooded eyes, he looks at you. "Try it." He straightens his back, as if presenting his chest.

For a second you're confused. _Try what?_ Then you realize what he's offering, that he wants it just as much as you.

And so you did.

You blew on a nipple and saw it tighten, eyes growing wide at the discovery of the human body's—a man's nipples—response to such stimulus. You proceed to lick on it while pinching the other, stealing glances at Brian's reaction. He had his head thrown back, neck glistening with sweat. _Fuck!_ He was driving your carnal desires crazy!

You went on to draw circles on his nipple with your tongue, making the bud perk up some more, nipping the flesh around it. Then you suck, biting for good measure, hoping it doesn't hurt him, but wishing he's suffering just the same.

You had seen how his eyebrows furrowed, how he'd opened his mouth as if to moan. You hold back a grin, biting at his flesh instead. You can't believe you had just made him make that face.

But repeating your actions could only do so much, so the moment Brian looks like he's starting to relax, your first instinct is to grope his ass and squeeze, get any reaction from him.

"Fuck, you tease!" he growls, pinning you down on the table. You protest because you're no way near finished, but he's having none of it. In one swift motion, he pulls down your skirt, leaving you in your lace underwear. "I'm going to show you how a tease like you should be treated." He smirks.

You swallow hard as he crouches, kissing you filthily on the mouth one last time before moving downward.

You say a silent prayer.

There's no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it? *smirk*


	3. Chapter 3

He begins his descent, stopping at the hollow between your breasts and licks. He turns to the mound of flesh to the right, rolling the bud between tongue and teeth. You strain hard, urging him to suck your nipple, but he doesn't. Another flick of the tongue, more teeth. It's not what you need! You whine as he moves to your other breast, repeating the same process—a lick, a bite—still no sucking.

"Please, please, pleaseee..." you groan.

"Tell me what you want."

Instead of answering, you guide his lips to your nipple.

He licks.

You nearly cry out in frustration, until he finally sucks. The contact making you arch your back and whimper.

He attends to the other nipple, giving it a good suck, then another, and then some more until tears start forming in your eyes, the relief feeling so good. So good, you don't feel him unclasping your bra bunched around your waist, and throwing it away.

He continues moving south, swirling his tongue on your belly button, nipping at your rib, at your hip bone.

Then the sensations suddenly stop.

_Brian?_

You lift your head. He's looking up at you. 

"Ready?"

You let your head fall back down and close your eyes. "Yes..." you answer, but will you ever be?

Brian bites the garter of your lace panties, snapping it on your skin before diving down and blowing on your very core, his breathe so hot, you involuntarily close your legs, but he easily pushes them apart.

"Like that?"

"Brian, please..." You whimper, trying to push him away, but he has you pinned down by the hips. You swallow hard. His voice asking you if you're ready echoes in your ears.

_Brian, wait! Don't!_

Before you could voice out your protest, he had already began teasing your entrance with his middle finger, touching the highly sensitive folds, skimming your clit, a lazy look on his face.

Your hands fly to your mouth to prevent a moan rising from your throat—afraid of the kind of sound that would come out of you—but Brian single handedly pries your hands away, a momentary struggle he wins by pinning both your wrists above your head.

"I want to hear you scream my name!"

As soon as he says those words he slots a finger inside of you.

"BRIAN!"

You arch your back and writhe, setting yourself free, or rather him letting you go. His fingers work like magic—his middle finger, sliding deftly in and out of you. 

In, then out.

In, then out.

He'd made sure you'd felt the entire length of his finger inside of you, before placing his thumb on your clit and begin rubbing.

The sound of your moans spurs him on—makes him thrust it deeper, rub it harder.

You start to regret that you had struggled too much, wish he still had you pinned down, because now you were scrambling to grab a hold onto something, until you find anchor on his free hand.

Possessed by the need to do something, anything, you bring his hand to your mouth and suck on his middle finger. You know you've found his weak spot when he moans and bites his lower lip. Proud of yourself, you put one more finger into your mouth, sucking sloppily.

"You naughty, naughty girl... I'll show you just how talented my hands are," he says with a wry smile, burying his middle finger deep inside of you before curling it, Brian reaching into the deepest recesses of your being, that you moan the loudest you have all night.

He suddenly pulls his fingers away from your mouth and kisses you roughly, offering you his tongue instead, mimicking the very rhythm of his fingers down there.

A quiver starts within you, beginning to coil in your lower abdomen, about to take you to a place where you'll get lost in oblivion, a state of pure ecstacy. You can feel it, you're almost there... _Almost... So, so close..._

"Calm down baby, don't go there yet..." Brian's voice interrupts your thoughts, the movement of his fingers slowing down.

"What the fuck Bri?!" You half moan, half sob as he eases his fingers out of you.

"Not here on my desk, babe... You deserve more than this. I want you, on my bed. Me, on top of you, fucking you senseless."

You gasp as he lifts you and plops you down on his bed—white pillows, white comforters, white sheets, but you don't even notice these details because he's already unbuttoning his pants.

You drink him all in—lean legs, solid thighs.

"Lemme bite you!" you growl.

He laughs.

"Bite this!" he growls back, dropping his boxers to the floor.

You let out a tiny shriek.

Brian Kang, naked before you in all his glory, his dick leaking precum, standing proud.

You swallow the lump in your throat.

You knew he was big, felt it even, as it strained beneath his pants, but not this huge! 

You unconciously back away the minute he crouches on the bed, a predator on the loose. You can feel every bone and sinew, strained, naked without any ornament.

You stop when your back hits the headboard. "B-Brian..." your voice quivers.

"What's this?! What happened to my little temptress?" He says with a tilt of the head, a hungry look in his eyes.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" you say out loud, but not with enough conviction to convince either of you.

Brian laughs with his head thrown back. You marvel at how the column of his neck looks so enticing, his Adam's apple bobbing, sweat glistening.

"I'm not scared of you Briang Kang!" You shout out, launching yourself at him. He catches you with his sturdy body, teetering but not falling. You lick the entire length of neck, from his collarbone all the way underneath his chin, his stubble prickly on your tongue.

"You're delicious..." you sing in his ear. The taste of his sweat and his manly scent has you heedy and drunk.

"Am I?" He chuckles, hugging you to him, the full nude body contact making you both shiver.

"Very..." you suck on his neck as he stretches it, giving you more access. You can stay like this forever, hugging him, kissing him, tasting him.

"Brian!" Your train of though suddenly goes up in a cloud of smoke. He was rubbing his member on you. "Aahhhhhhh! Please dont do that you're turning me into a mess..." you croak, but he still doesn't stop. "Why don't you just fuck me then? Show me what it's made of..." you whisper in his ear, biting the lobe for emphasis.

"Oh I'm going to make you regret that you asked."

He pushes you onto the bed, spreads your legs apart as he gets in position in between them. Your senses heighten, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake as he slowly rolls down your underwear, throwing it away without preamble.

He reaches for your nape, engaging you in a brief tongue battle, before teasing your entrance with his cock. "See you on the other side babe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action the next chapter *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

And then you feel it, the overwhelming sensation of him pushing inside of you in one swift motion, filling you to the brim.

"Oh, oh..." you hiccup as he settles in, realizing his dick is more than what you had imagined it to be now that it was inside of you.

He begins his assault, pulling halfway then pushing back in. He'd latched his hands onto yours, intertwining your fingers together, pinning them above your head, keeping them there. Brian's hot breath on your collarbone and his lustful chanting, was a welcome distraction. "Ah... you're so tight..." "You're so good for me..." "Moan for me!" He slides in and out, each thrust driven by a need to fill something, and you can feel it, almost within reach but not quite there yet.

Before you lose your sanity, before it becomes all too much, there was something you wanted to try.

"Brian..." you moan, as he draws out of you.

"Hmm... Yes baby?! Yes! Give it-"

"Brian," you moan again, as he pushes in. "Let me ride you..."

He suddenly stops moving, an eyebrow raised.

"I want to ride you," you repeat, voice shaky from the intercourse, but eyes unblinking.

"Jesus fucking christ!" He chuckles. "Babe, you are unbelievable!" He pulls himself out of you. You moan, suddenly afraid that it might be the last. _Was that too much? Had I turned him off?_ But when he suddenly flips you, puts you on top of him effortlessly, like you're made of feather, you know he's giving you the reins.

You straddle him, while he holds on to your hips to lower you on his dick, inch by inch. You throw your head back as you began the slow descent, not holding back with your moans, Brian's length and girth filling you up, stretching you out.

Brian for all his self-control was losing it as you slid down on him, biting his lower lip for some semblance of sanity. Fingers digging into your hips, surely leaving bruises in the morning.

You sit on him unmoving, awestruck that he fits in perfectly, that your body is able to accomodate the sheer size of his manhood.

"Move..." Brian says through gritted teeth, seeking some form of friction, but you were too lost in your thoughts, that it didn't register immediately what he had said, so he slaps your butt playfully. "Move baby!"

"And if I don't-"

Another slap of the butt. You frown.

"That hurt..." You lick his nipple, making him groan. "I'll move only if I want to," you whisper in his ear. You hear his breath hitch, the beat of his heart beneath your palm quickening.

"Will you be a good boy, Brian Kang?"

He nods, entranced.

You push on his chest, propping yourself up. A deep breath, a smirk, and then you start moving.

Tentatively, you push up and then slide down, feeling his entire length slip inside of you. It was a sensation like no other, it was satiating a hunger you never knew you had, it was delicious and your entire being could feel it.

You went on to anchor your hand on Brian's thighs, bending a bit backwards, putting yourself on display for him. So he would be able memorize all your lines and curves. So he would never forget how you moved as you began your own brand of assault, your body rising and falling, as you pushed and pulled, keeping up with the rhythm, slow yet addicting, sheathing his dick deep, deep inside you until its tip hits your walls, your cries of ecstasy reverberating through the entire studio, one he'll never forget long after the night is over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whines. "Do that again, baby, that felt so goood, come on!" Brian fights the urge to pull you down harder on him, push deeper inside of you, leaving you with full control. It makes him so restless that he's running his hands all over you— leaving your hips to squeeze your ass, trailing down your legs fondling every inch of you, then back up to your torso, squeezing your breasts—while you kept doing your deed, spurred on to go even harder, faster, anything to keep him pleased.

"Ahhh, you're so good to me baby! So so good!"

"Only for you Brian! No one else, but you!" you answer back lustfully. 

The more he showered you with compliments, the more you wanted to impress him, so you decided to do something extra special. Slowly, you go up, and then you slide down his dick at an even slower pace, taking him all in before you grind—grind like you've never done before in your entire life, grind like it were your first and last time.

"AHHHHHHHH FUCKKK!" Brian moans, long and raspy, voice resonating through the room, as you groaned with him, the both of you totally unprepared for that spark of intensity you had created.

You grind on him a few more times, until he suddenly sits up and kisses you hungrily, passionately angling your face so he could kiss you fully, biting your lower lip, then licking it, while his hands roamed your back, pulling at your hair from time to time.

Out of the blue, you felt his dick twitch inside you, pulsing as if it had a life of its own, you had to bite your lips to keep yourself from crying out.

Before you can recover from the feeling, Brian is already bending you backwards, kissing the column of your neck, going lower and lower until he's devouring your breasts again.

You managed to push him back down, and try to finish what you've started, but you've grown a bit too tired from all the exertion, and he feels this, so he takes the initiative, flipping you before you're able to grind down on him, putting you back on the bottom, but this time he hooks your right leg on his shoulder.

"Hang tight!"

His warning came a little too late, as he fucks you hard, burying himself deep inside of you, but instead of pulling out, he grinds, giving you a dose of your own medicine. It was like a vicious cycle—Brian pushing in and grinding with fervor, you moaning and writhing in pleasure. In between the act, he would alternate between caressing your breasts, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and muffling your moans with his tongue and kisses.

Then Brian picks up his tempo, fucking you so hard that the sheer force has you hanging onto the headboard, holding on for dear life, afraid you'll pass out from hitting your head on solid wood rather than passing out from being fucked by him.

The way he's fucking you senseless, moving in, grinding, then pulling out, only to tease your clit with his dick, has gone in over your head. The pent up feeling of his heat in your very core has your muscles contracting, squeezing around him, while he closes his eyes in bliss, mouth open in a silent scream. You begin to feel that coil in your stomach, heat pooling, gathering, building to a crescendo, waiting to be released.

"Brian!" you cry out his name.

He knows, knows you are coming, so he drives into you harder and harder, the sound of both your ragged breaths mized with the sound of skin slapping on skin, fills the room. He grinds with all his might and your hands scramble to hold onto him, bury him even deeper inside of you, leaving welts, like battlescars, on his shoulder blades, the broad of his back, in the process. Your only desire in that very moment—to make him one with you.

"Come for me, fucking come for me!" He chants your name like a magic spell as he pushes his entire length inside you, threatening to split you in half every time his dick hit your walls, wrapped in your heat, while you struggle to take everything in.

He continues pushing and pulling, until you can't hold it any longer, until you let the tide of heat wash over you, and in one final thrust of Brian's hip, you come screaming his name.

You can feel Brian nearing his orgasm, breath erratic, teeth gnashed together fighting for control, thrusting into you a few more times, calling out your name, moaning. Then he suddenly shudders, stays still.

He removes your leg over his shoulder, falls down on top you, nuzzling your neck. Several seconds later, he stirs, kisses you on the neck softly, loving the smell of sex on you. He slowly creeps up to your lips and gives you a chaste kiss. One after another, he peppers your face with kisses before finally easing his dick out of you. Laying his head on your chest, he drifts off to sleep, a boyish smile on his sleepy face.

"Brian," you say in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake him up, but needing to.

You were both a mess. The scent of sex and sweat mingling on your skin was just too heedy an aroma to sleep in. You attempt to move, but Brian's heavy body was enveloping you. A tap on the shoulder, a shove. You do manage to pry yourself, but only enough to get a view of his profile.

Eyes closed, Brian looked so serene—a handsome angel that could break hearts. You look away only to notice a mole on his cheek. You hadn't noticed that before... _And another one!_  Before you know it you're counting, a good number of moles on him. You cautiously touch the one on his cheek, tracing it with your fingertip, then moving on to the one on his nose before your eyes are drawn to his lips, full and red. _The bottom lip has a mole too!_ You gently touch it, but he catches your hand.

"What are you doing?" He opens his eyes.

Caught red handed again.

"Please move, youre squishing me," you grumble, face flushed red.

He moves aside, freeing you from the solid weight of his body, but as you make a move to get out of bed, he quickly grabs you by the waist, pulling you back to him, enveloping you in the warmth of his arms, of his body.

"Brian..." 

He looks at you as if he were pleading, a lopsided smile on his lips, that boyish charm you can't resist. 

"I have to-"

He wraps his arms tighter around you, rests his chin on your shoulder. Then, in the sexiest voice you've ever heard in your entire life, Brian whispers, "Stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, didn't that feel so good?


	5. Epilogue (Soft Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1K hits!

You open your eyes to the most beautiful sight. Silver hair, rumpled from the night's frivolities, a few strands of which had fallen across a pair of heavily lidded eyes. Those eyes that had stared into your very soul not too long ago, now resting, hidden beneath long lashes, black, a contrast to his lightly colored hair. Lashes that fluttered ever so lightly, as if they were being awakened by the warm sunrays beating down on them.

You would have never thought that Brian Kang could be this peaceful. The Brian you knew was ravenous, a beast in bed, but now all he reminded you was of peaches. Peaches, and the soft fuzz that covered its skin, the very same way small, fine strands of hair lined his face, the sunlight making them visible to you for the first time.

He wrinkles his nose as you touched his face. It would have already been worth your while if he had woken up, knowing how soft he was beneath your fingertips, but he hasn't... yet.

You cup his face in your hands and kiss him on the nose, right on the mole, remembering how he had woken up while you were exploring his face.

Maybe if you did just that, but with your kisses...

Brian stirs, burying his left cheek on your palm, exposing a treasure trove of beauty spots on the other side of his face. You survey every mark within sight, kissing them one after another. Four times you kiss him on the neck, three times on his ear, two, along his jaw, and once beneath his lips. And as you prepare to kiss a final one, right on his lower lip, a smile appears from the corner his mouth. He's smiling like he knows what you're about to do, and steals that kiss from you, even with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Not yet..." he murmurs, morning voice so deep it reverberates through your bones.

"Say that again?" you ask, trying not to sound too desperate to hear him speak again.

He shakes his head, but you notice how his lips pucker. You eagerly give in to him, cupping his cheeks and peppering him with kisses.

"Say it again... Please... Anything..."

Brian was awake now, but his eyes were still hidden, disappearing as he laughed, as he caught your kisses with his lips, until you grew tired and the two of you were left staring at each other, smiles on your faces.

"Stay..." he says so softly, eyes closed, as he takes your hand in his and kisses the back of it gently. His voice carried yearning, the same way you yearned to hear his voice every morning when you wake up.

"Do you really mean it? I can be difficult to convince Brian..."

He chuckles, as you hold back laughter, the both of you knowing there wasn't anymore convincing needed.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me then," he replies anyway, pulling the blanket over your heads.

"BRIAN! IT'S TO EARLY FOR THIS!"

"Shhh! You'll wake the entire neighborhood!"

"Brian, it's to early for this!" you repeat in a hushed voice.

"Not until I convince you!"

"Okay, okay! I'm convinced Brian, I know you want me to stay! Just don't— AAAH!"

The white sheets rustled as the two of you continued to play around from underneath, as you kissed and felt each other, whispering confessions of love, catching your breaths.

Until your bodies lay motionless, intertwined.

Until you whispered softly in Brian's ears.

"I will stay."


	6. Epilogue (Hard Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1K hits!

You wake up to someone hugging you from behind, spooned by a solid warmth, chest pressed to your back, arms around your waist. The memories come flooding back in an instant—the encounter at the restaurant, Brian Kang taking you by the hand, the rain, and then, the wildest lovemaking you've ever experienced in your life.

You try to move but the arms around your waist tightens, moving just below your breasts. Your face heats up remembering you barely had anything on, save the white tee Brian so kindly lent you.

He cuddles you even more, seeking your warmth, until the entire length of your body was plastered onto his. That's when you feel it, Brian's morning wood aligned perfectly to your rear. Your body reacts by instinct, heating up, becoming pliant.

"Good morning babe," he whispers in your ear, his raspy morning voice sending shivers down your spine. He moves your hair aside, and begins sucking on your neck in earnest. His other hand cupping your breast, kneading skillfully.

"Ahhhhhh Bri?! Should we be doing this so early in the morning..." you spoke every word with a moan as he worked you up, making sure you could feel him rubbing his dick on your ass for emphasis.

"I know you want it babe... I can smell you... This is what I want for breakfast too..." he says, raising your leg and reaching for you. The way he was fondling you, squeezing your thigh, hand roaming higher and higher up your leg, was making you all wet despite the time of the day.

He places a hand on your ass and squeezes. Without preamble, he slots a finger into your folds.

"Ah babe, you're already ready."

"Yes Bri, yes..." you groan as he eases his finger out.

Without wasting another minute, he bunches your shirt around the waist, slightly parts your ass cheeks and carefully inserts his member inside of you.

"Mmmmmm," you moan from the sensation, your folds still a bit sensitive from last night's lovemaking. But oh, how you loved being filled up with his huge dick once again.

"Babe hold tight, I can't make this last for long, but let's come together."

Brian starts thrusting his hips, moving in and out of you, creating a slow yet steady pace, sucking on your neck all the while.

His hands spread your ass further apart, gaining more access. Contented that he's buried himself deeper inside of you, he moves his hands to your hips, pushing you down, pounding into you faster and faster.

You feel yourself coming up with an orgasm, each of movement he makes bringing you into a climax. He penetrates you deeper until he hits that bundle of nerves, making you moan out loud. It was pure ecstasy, it felt like heaven.

The both of you continue moving, moaning and panting, until he makes that one final thrust and you scream.

He squeezes your hips hard and pumps a few more times until he finally grunts and his body stills.

Brian moves his arms back up to your waist, hugging you tight as he kissed you softly—on your nape, on your neck, on your shoulder blade.

You allow him to kiss you, let him keep you in his arms, his warmth enveloping you, making you feel safe, feel wanted, as sleep takes over you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your Young K x Reader prompts in the comments below (preferrably smut *wink wink*). You can't possibly be thinking this is the last, right?


End file.
